pallettownfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon
Pokémon are mythical creatures that live in the Pokémon World. History The history of Pokémon is shaded in mystery. All that is known is that the Alpha Pokémon Arceus was born from a Pokémon Egg floating in a void and created the Creation trio along with three seperate dimensions for them to live in and two extra dimensions, one large dimension for itself and the other for all the other Pokémon and Pokémon have lived with people ever since. List of Pokémon #Bulbasaur #Ivysaur #Venusaur #Charmander #Charmeleon #Charizard #Squirtle #Wartortle #Blastoise #Caterpie #Metapod #Butterfree #Weedle #Kakuna #Beedrill #Pidgey #Pidgeotto #Pidgeot #Rattata #Raticate #Spearow #Fearow #Ekans #Arbok #Pikachu #Raichu #Sandshrew #Sandslash #Nidoran♀ #Nidorina #Nidoqueen #Nidoran♂ #Nidorino #Nidoking #Clefairy #Clefable #Vulpix #Ninetales #Jigglypuff #Wigglytuff #Zubat #Golbat #Oddish #Gloom #Vileplume #Paras #Parasect #Venonat #Venomoth #Diglett #Dugtrio #Meowth #Persian #Psyduck #Golduck #Mankey #Primeape #Growlithe #Arcanine #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Abra #Kadabra #Alakazam #Machop #Machoke #Machamp #Bellsprout #Weepinbell #Victreebel #Tentacool #Tentacruel #Geodude #Graveler #Golem #Ponyta #Rapidash #Slowpoke #Slowbro #Magnemite #Magneton #Farfetch'd #Doduo #Dodrio #Seel #Dewgong #Grimer #Muk #Shellder #Cloyster #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Onix #Drowzee #Hypno #Krabby #Kingler #Voltorb #Electrode #Exeggute #Exeggutor #Cubone #Marowak #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Lickitung #Koffing #Weezing #Rhyhorn #Rhydon #Chansey #Tangela #Kangaskhan #Horsea #Seadra #Goldeen #Seaking #Staryu #Starmie #Mr. Mime #Scyther #Jynx #Electabuzz #Magmar #Pinsir #Tauros #Magikarp #Gyarados #Lapras #Ditto #Eevee #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Flareon #Porygon #Omanyte #Omastar #Kabuto #Kabutops #Aerodactyl #Snorlax #Articuno #Zapdos #Moltres #Dratini #Dragonair #Dragonite #Mewtwo #Mew #Chikorita #Bayleef #Meganium #Cyndaquil #Quilava #Typhlosion #Totodile #Croconaw #Feraligatr #Senret #Furret #Hoothoot #Noctowl #Ledyba #Ledian #Spinarak #Ariados #Crobat #Chinchou #Lanturn #Pichu #Cleffa #Igglybuff #Togepi #Togetic #Natu #Xatu #Mareep #Flaaffy #Ampharos #Bellossom #Marill #Azumarill #Sudowoodo #Politoed #Hoppip #Skiploom #Jumpluff #Aipom #Sunkern #Sunflora #Yanma #Wooper #Quaigsire #Espeon #Unbreon #Murkrow #Slowking #Misdreavus #Unown #Wobbuffet #Girafarig #Pineco #Forretress #Dunsparce #Gligar #Steelix #Snubbull #Granbull #Qwilfish #Scizor #Shuckle #Heracross #Sneasel #Teddiursa #Ursaring #Slugma #Magcargo #Swinub #Piloswine #Corsola #Remoraid #Octillery #Delibird #Mantine #Skarmory #Houndour #Houndoom #Kingdra #Phanpy #Donphan #Porygon2 #Stantler #Smeargle #Tyrogue #Hitmontop #Smoochum #Elekid #Magby #Miltank #Blissey #Raikou #Entei #Suicune #Larvitar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Lugia #Ho-Oh #Celebi #Treecko #Grovyle #Sceptile #Torchic #Combusken #Blaziken #Mudkip #Marshtomp #Swampert #Poochyena #Mightyena #Zigzagoon #Linoone #Wurmple #Silcoon #Beautifly #Cascoon #Dustox #Lotad #Lombre #Ludicolo #Seedot #Nuzleaf #Shiftry #Tailow #Swellow #Wingull #Pelliper #Ralts #Kirlia #Gardevoir #Surskit #Masquerain #Shroomish #Breloom #Slakoth #Vigoroth #Slaking #Nincada #Ninjask #Shedinja #Whismur #Loudred #Exploud #Mukuhita #Hairyama #Azurill #Nozepass #Skitty #Delcatty #Sableye #Mawile #Aron #Lairon #Aggron #Meditite #Medichan #Elektrike #Manectric #Plusle #Minun #Volbeat #Illumise #Roselia #Gulpin #Swalot #Carvanha #Sharpedo #Wailmer #Wailord #Numel #Camerupt #Torkoal #Spoink #Grumpig #Spinda #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon #Cacnea #Cacturne #Swablu #Altaria #Zangoose #Seviper #Lunatone #Solrock #Barboach #Whiscash #Corphish #Crawdaunt #Baltoy #Claydol #Lileep #Cradily #Anorith #Armaldo #Feebas #Milotic #Castform #Kecleon #Shuppet #Banett #Duskull #Dusclops #Tropius #Chimecho #Absol #Wynaut #Snorunt #Glalie #Sphea #Sealeo #Walrein #Clamperl #Huntail #Gorebyss #Relincanth #Luvdisc #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Regirock #Regice #Registeel #Latias #Latios #Kyogre #Groudon #Rayquaza #Jirachi #Deoxys #Turtwig #Grotle #Torterra #Chimchar #Monferno #Infernape #Piplup #Prinplup #Empoleon #Starly #Staravia #Staraptor #Bidoof #Bibarel #Kricketot #Kricketune #Shinx #Luxio #Luxray #Budew #Rosarade #Cranidos #Rampardos #Shieldon #Bastiodon #Burmy #Wormadam #Mothim #Combee #Vespiquen #Pachirisu #Buizel #Floatzel #Cherubi #Cherrim #Shellos #Gastrodon #Ambipom #Drifloon #Drifblim #Buneary #Lopunny #Mismagius #Honchkrow #Glameow #Purugly #Chingling #Stunky #Skunktank #Bronzor #Bronzong #Bonsly #Mime Jr. #Happiny #Chatot #Spiritomb #Gible #Gabite #Garchomp #Munchlax #Riolu #Lucario #Hippopotas #Hippowdon #Skorupi #Drapion #Croagunk #Toxicroak #Carnivine #Finneon #Lumineon #Mantyke #Snover #Abomasnow #Weavile #Magnezone #Lickylicky #Rhyperior #Tangrowth #Electivire #Magmortar #Togekiss #Yanmega #Leafeon #Glaceon #Gliscor #Mamoswine #Porygon-Z #Gallade #Probopass #Dusknoir #Froslass #Rotom #Uxie #Mespirit #Azelf #Dialga #Palkia #Heatran #Regigigas #Giratina #Cresselia #Phione #Manaphy #Darkrai #Shaymin #Arceus Category:Pokémon